Una llegada especial
by Death Innocent
Summary: Asami es una depresiva, solo quiere distracción, la consigue de la peor manera que se lo imagino pero, esto la llevo a conocer a una persona que jamas pensó que se haría tan especial en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno.

Bueno este es el primer Fic que escribo no espero que sea lo mejor que han leído pero me gustaría saber su opinión, soy nueva en esto y de hace un mes estoy metiéndome en los fic de "La Leyenda De Korra", Soy Yurista y obviamente estoy será KorrAsami.

Bueno a continuación los dejo con el primer capítulo.

De antemano gracias.

" **Noche Infernal"**

Era una noche estrellada en Ciudad Republica, todos iban y venían en sus satomoviles, las calles nocturnas eran bien concurridas, tanto por adolecentes que personas mayores, la mayoría de jóvenes se estaban situando en los bares, con letreros tan fluorescentes como se pueda, neón brillante de diversos colores, música tan fuerte que hacia retumbar los oídos de los que pasaban por delante de aquellos.

Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos color verde esmeralda en los cuales se veían reflejado los tonos de aquellos letreros, un tono de labial extremadamente rojo y un tono de piel nívea. Aquella joven traía consigo un conjunto de ropa cómoda para su gusto. Con una blusa descotada color roja, pantalones ajustados color negro y unos botines negros también.

En aquellos ojos que se reflejaban aquellos letreros con luces llamativas, se notaban un tanto preocupados, si era la primera vez que a su corta edad no más de 25 años entraría a un local nocturno, en aquellos ojos un letrero con neón de color verde, rojo, azul y amarillo, notando en su nombre "Bar El Avatar". A la mujer de piel nívea le llamo más la atención tal local que solo tomo la iniciativa, dejando su satomovil ya en el estacionamiento de aquel local se encamino hacia la entrada. Al entrar noto un ambiente cómodo, por lo cual se fue acercando a la barra para sentarse y quedar a gusto.

Al sentarse y comenzar a observar pudo notar aquellas miradas sobre todo su cuerpo tan bien tonificado, aquella joven de piel nívea tomo el menú de copas para luego comenzar a pedir.

Aquella chica de piel nívea solo estaba ahí por una razón, **Olvidar** , **Distraerse** para asi poder salir del infierno en el que estaba quizás iban a ser un par de horas, pero ella lo agradecería. La chica de piel nívea aun con su mirada en el menú de copas nota la presencia de una persona delante de ella pero la chica de ojos verde esmeralda no tomo mucha atención, sabía que esa persona solo tomaría su orden, traer su trago, pagar y dejarles una buena propina.

La camarera de un tono de piel moreno, de unos hermosos ojos color azules, cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño. Llevaba un conjunto de ropa de trabajo, una camisa negra con una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros ajustados y sus inseparables convers. Se acerca a la joven sin notar que persona tenía en frente y al parecer esta tampoco la había notado, la morena con su mirada hacia su libreta y rebuscando su lápiz en su bolsillos.

-¿Hey, que tal? Bienvenida al bar "El Avatar"- Le pregunta con alegría sin alzar la vista para saber a quién estaba atendiendo, su mirada aun en la libreta- ¿Puedo tomar tu orden?-

-Hey, hola estoy bien creo- contesto en voz baja- Eh me podrías traer un whisky a las rocas… por favor.-

-Lo que tu di...- La morena en ese instante se percató de la hermosa mujer de cabello azabache que tenía en frente- eh… Claro un whisky a las rocas para la hermosa señorita.-

-Gracias.- Contento la joven de cabello azabache.-

A los pocos minutos la morena llego con el pedido de la joven.

-Ten princesa aquí tienes tu pedido, el mejor whisky a las rocas servido por esta morena- contesto alegre pero con un pequeño tono de nerviosismo.-

La joven de pelo azabache, en esos minutos ni quiera se había dignado a levantar la mirada para agradecer, pero en el momento en que alza su mirada para demostrar una sonrisa en símbolo de agradecimiento. Sus mejillas se encendieron su mirada se perdió en esa mirada tan azul como el mar profundo y a la vez tan celeste como el cielo.

-Eh esto, gracias.- contesto la joven de piel nívea notándose un poco de nerviosismo en su tono- ¿Cuánto es?.-

-Bueno este te lo dejo.- la morena se acerca a su oído y en un susurro- En nada, corre como regalo mío y de la casa- Le giño la morena a la de piel nívea.-

-Bueno, Gracias.- Con el rubor en las mejillas-

La morena comenzó a mirar y noto que no tenía ninguna compañía a su lado.

-Disculpe señorita- le hablo la morena para iniciar un tema de conversación- ¿Qué hace tan sola en el bar?.-

La joven de piel nívea y pelo azabache se sorprende al notar el interés de la chica morena sobre ella.

-Bueno, solo vine a distraerme, no suelo tener muchos amigos que digamos y bueno, lo otro es algo más personal- Contesto la joven con una mirada entristecida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.-

La morena noto su mirada por lo que supo altiro el motivo por el que se quería embriagar talvez .

-Ah entiendo, Problemas de amor. Creo tener un poco de experiencia, pero sabes que lo mejor es seguir adelante quizás en un tiempo más encontraras a alguien mejor – dicho eso la morena se retira a atender a las demás personas.-

Al pasar las horas la joven de cabello azabache llevaba unos 9 vasos de trago, comenzó rápidamente a notar su efecto, pero su vista aun viendo doble diviso a un tipo que se sentó a su lado. La joven era de unos ojos dorados, piel blanca, su ropa era algo casual, una camisa cuadrille, pantalones negros y holgados, todo eso en conjunto con unos bototos negros. El joven comienza a entablar una conversación.

-Hola muñeca- le dice el joven-¿Por qué tan sola?-

La joven de piel nívea lo miro no quería entablar conversación con aquel tipo pero, sentía en la necesidad de desahogarse aunque fuera con alguien desconocido.

-Bueno, soy de esas personas que le gusta estar sola, qué más da, te traen al mundo- responde la joven con un tono prepotente- ¿Para qué? Para que de un día a otro tu padre, tus "amigos" y tu pareja te deje sola para poder irse con otra persona mejor ¡JA! Y no me llames muñeca- Aclaro la joven de tez nívea.-

-Pero eso si que es triste- le contesta el joven- Pero hoy es tu día de suerte – responde el joven con una sonrisa- Hoy será la mejor noche de tu vida, yo remplazare a todos ellos haha- se reía el joven.-

La joven de tez blanca solo lo miraba con una pregunta en su mente "¿Y este idiota que se cree?"

-Bueno gracias por la oferta pero debo de rechazarla ahora, me disculpas por que debo ir al tocador, con permiso- dicho eso la joven de tez nívea se levanta de su asiento tambaleándose por los efectos del alcohol.

El joven de ojos dorados la miraba mientras esta se alejaba, en su mirada se podía ver lujuria y furia frente a la chica de piel nívea.

-Haha a mí nadie me rechaza- se dijo para sí mismo- hoy querida muñeca gritaras como nunca antes- dijo en voz alta sin percatarse de la camarera morena que se disponía a retirar las copas de los tragos bebidos por la joven de piel nívea.-

La morena se dio cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba la chica y notaba las intenciones de aquel tipo, en ese momento al estando retirando las copas siente como alguien la toma de la muñeca.

-Puedes traerme otra ronda y que esta vez sea doble- dijo el joven guiñándole.-

La morena sabia las intenciones de aquel tipo pero no podía negarse estaba trabajando.

-Por supuesto- dicho eso la morena se fue a hacer los tragos.-

En el tocador se encontraba la joven de tez nívea observándose en el espejo.

-Eres un asco Asami Sato, eres un asco- se decía a si misma frente al espejo-Tu padre no te quiere por ser como eres, tus "amigos" solo se acercan a ti para su beneficio o el de sus padres y bueno tu ex novia, te dejo por alguien mucho mejor que tu- se reprochaba así misma.-

Termino de secarse la cara ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos que en esos momentos se encontraban rojos por lo madrugada y el alcohol. Al salir del tocador se dirigió a la barra para pagar todo lo bebido por ella esa noche, el tipo que la estaba acompañando aún seguía en aquel asiento, solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a donde se había sentado anteriormente.

-He disculpa pero, sabes se me ha hecho tarde y debo retirarme- le dijo la joven de tez blanca al joven de ojos dorados- Gracias por la compañía y disculpa- una sonrisa un tanto falsa se formó en sus labios ya que para ella esa compañía no fue nada agradable para ella.

La joven Sato intento llamar la atención de la joven morena, pero esta no se percató de las señas que le hacia la joven. En ese momento sintió como la tiraron de la muñeca y la obligaron a sentarse a donde se había encontrado antes.

-Hey primor no te vayas aun, toma bébete este y te dejare ir tranquila- dijo el joven mostrándole el vaso.-

La joven Sato lo miro he intento hacer su mejor sonrisa falta solo tomo el vaso y de un sorbo bebió su contenido, el joven solo sonreía con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Listo gracias pero debo irme- dicho eso la joven Sato dejo el vaso en la barra para luego aproximarse donde se encontraba la morena para poder cancelar por lo bebido. Al cancelar le dedico una sonrisa a la camarera de tez morena la cual correspondió a su sonrisa y vio como esta se dirigía a la salida.

La camarera se fue donde aún se encontraba el joven que le había estado haciendo compañía a la joven de tez nívea.

-He disculpa retiro los vasos- dijo la joven de tez morena.-

-Claro y ten tu paga por la excelente noche que tendré hoy- dijo entre risas el joven de dorados ojos.-

La morena solo fingió su sonrisa para luego retirar los vasos y también ella, al llevarlos al fregadero la morena noto en el fondo de uno de los vaso un polvo blanco el cual la dejo con unos ojos abiertos a lo que daban. Viendo eso dejo los vasos y se dirigió a donde se había encontrado al joven pero esta no lo vio por ningún lado.

-Oh no…-dijo la joven de tez morena suponiendo lo que iba a pasar-

La joven Sato ya se encontraba cerca de su satomovil, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, se sentía mareada y drogada, no podía ver bien, sentía su cuerpo arder. Llegando a su satomovil intentaba introducir la llave para poder abrir y retirarse pero en el intento se les calleron, buscándola no puedo localizarlas en el peor momento notando unos bototos negros, alzo la mirada y noto que era el mismo aquel joven del bar, maldiciendo en su interior, este le hablo.

-Hey primor ¿Problemas con el satomovil lujoso que tienes?- dijo el joven con su sonrisa maliciosa.-

En ese momento la joven Sato se puso en posición de arrebatárselas pero el tipo las tenía muy a lo alto de su alcance.

-Hey! Devuélvemelas!- grito la joven Sato.-

En ese instante el joven de ojos dorados la toma por la cintura y la acorrala junto al satomovil, este apoyo su cara sobre el cuello de la joven, la joven Sato intentaba deshacer su agarre pero no tuvo oportunidad. La joven Sato solo sintió unas manos que de sus caderas pasaron a sus senos.

-Déjame tranquila maldito pervertido!- le gritaba la joven aun intentando deshacer su agarre.-

-Lo lamento primor pero en el bar me dejaste muy fogoso- le dijo el joven en el oído de la joven Sato.-

Asami no tenía esas fuerzas que podía tener algo andaba mal con ella, por más que intentaba deshacer su agarre no podía, sus fuerzas no estaban, el joven noto esto.

-Primor espero que la droga que te di te sirva de lección a no recibir tragos de personas desconocidas- Se reía.-

Asami no podía más se sentía asqueada mientras el tipo que tenía sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Asami reacciono peor cuando sentía la mano del tipo sobre su intimidad esa que a nadie ni siquiera a su ex pareja le había dejado conocer.

-¡Déjame en paz maldito idiota!- le grito.-

-¡Cállate zorra!- el joven gritándole esto golpeo en la boca a la joven Sato quedando ella en el suelo.-

Asami solo trataba de reaccionar ante el golpe, intentaba levantarse pero las fuerzas no las tenía, quería llorar, quería maldecirse a sí misma por haber hecho eso. Su mente estaba confundida, quería solo morir pero no que abusaran de ella, ella solo quería distracción y se distrajo con la peor persona que se pudo topar ese día. Tratando de reaccionar aun solo sintió como era tomada por el cabello y dirigida a la parte trasera del satomovil para luego meterla a la fuerza, la cual quedo recostada en el asiento y suplicando porque ya parara.

-Por favor no me hagas nada- Decía la joven Sato con sangre en su boca.-

El joven no respondió, miro a sus alrededores y se adentró quedando encima de la joven Sato.

-Tranquila primor que esto no te dolerá- dijo el joven acercándose y rasgándole la camisa, dejando esta sin botones dejando expuso su bien trabajado vientre y su ropa interior de color rojo.-

Asami no reaccionaba, sentía su cuerpo débil, no podía reaccionar antes nada gracias al efecto de la maldita droga.

-Oh primor eres realmente exquisita- decía el joven lamiéndose los labios- Ahora se buena que haremos algo realmente rico.-

Al escuchar eso Asami intento dar una cachetada pero, el joven reacciono a tiempo proporcionándole otro golpe en la boca. Asami solo sentía más aturdido sus sentido ese golpe había sido el más duro, sentía más y más el sabor de su sangre.

-Por favor… déjame…- dijo Asami sollozando.-

El joven ya iba aventurándose en los pantalones ajustados de Asami, desabrochándolos. En ese momento un golpe de la puerta, Asami miro de reojo en su inconciencia solo pudo ver unos furiosos ojos azules, llenos de ira.

-¡Pero que mierda maldito hijo de puta suéltala!- le grito la joven de tez morena.-

La morena tomo al tipo de la camisa y de un movimiento lo aventó fuera del satomóvil, el joven se incorporó al instante para proponerle unos golpes a la morena ya que había interrumpido su pequeño juego, intento dar varios golpes lo cual más de uno termino sobre la morena. Con un labio roto, un ojo morado he hinchado, un dedo roto, ya era tiempo del contrataque de la morena, esta se lanzó sobre el joven y le propuso uno golpes tanto en el estómago, las costillas y terminando el último en la garganta lo cual el joven se arrodillo pidiendo aire. La morena se acercó a este y le dio un golpe en seco en la mandíbula del tipo, cuando este ya tirado en el suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito mal nacido Inhumano abusar de personas por medio de una droga maldito muérete hijo de puta!- le grito.-

La morena ya vio que su contrincante no se veía respirar esta le advirtió.

-Si vuelvo a verte cerca de aquí te juro que lamentaras el día en el cual naciste maldito bastardo imbécil- le dijo la morena.-

Dicho eso la morena le toma el brazo y de un grito este se rompe, el joven llorando se levanta como puede y sale corriendo, ya en el otro extremo de la calle.

-¡Me las pagaras maldita zorra tú y ese juguetito!- gritando eso el joven desaparecer.-

La morena ve como este se aleja y se aventura a ir al satomovil donde encontró a una semi desnuda, tiritando, llorando y semi inconsciente.

-Hey princesa… yo lo siento mucho, yo debí haber venido antes… -intentaba calmar su pena, rabia-

-No lo sientas… yo me busque esto…y gracias por ayudarme- llorando aun la joven de piel nívea se puso sus manos sobre su cara.-

La morena se sentó a su lado en la parte trasera del satomovil pudiendo así poner su chaqueta encima de la joven de tez nívea por delante, al ponerla vio como un hilito de sangre caía de su boca.

-Déjame ver eso…- dijo la morena acercándose al labio de la joven.-

La joven Sato dejo ver su herida, tenía todo el labio inferior roto, morado y aun frotaba sangre de él.

-¡Lo matare!- Grito la morena.-

La joven Sato solo reacciono a abrazar a la morena la cual correspondió al abrazo, la joven de tez blanca de separo un poco para mirar a la morena a los ojos.

-Si no fuera por ti yo no sé qué hubiera hecho- rompió en llanto la joven de tez blanca.-

La morena la volvió a abrazar nuevamente, la joven Sato se acurruco en los brazos de la morena.

-Tranquila princesa, nada malo de volverá a pasar, yo me quedare contigo para protegerte- dijo la morena.-

La morena quedo un tanto desconcertada por las palabras que acababa de decir, pero aun así la hacía sentir bien, a pesar de haberla conocido esa noche, sentía que quería estar con esa persona de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, en el fondo sabía que serían buenas amigas, la morena nunca tuvo problemas para hacer amistades y le vendría bien a la joven Sato una amiga como ella.

Asami se sentía protegida una persona que había visto solo en esa noche la salvo de quizás que cosa, se sentía mejor al estar en contacto con esa morena, gracias a ella podía estar bien y no seguir sumergiéndose en esa maldita depresión que tenía, ante dichas palabras solo se acurruco más en los brazos de la morena los cuales la aprontaron mas haciendo un muy cálido abrazo. Al fin terminaba esa noche infernal.

Continuara…

Varios fic me inspiraron :c y deje que mi imaginación fluyera *-* haha espero que les guste y bueno eso e_é ahora correré por mi vida xd


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisimas gracias por los Review *-* me han hecho muy feliz y con muchas ganas de seguir adelante *-*! cuando tenga mas experiencia os contestare todos *-* gracias por los animos!

Capitulo Dos.

Como dije anteriormente, esto es nuevo para mí. Soy una adicta a los FanFiction de KorrAsami, leo y leo todos los días, espero que os guste mi fic :c y eso *-* los dejo con el segundo capítulo.

" **Esa extraña sensación"**

Después de haber pasado un tiempo en el satomovil, aquella morena que aún se encontraba abrazando a su compañera, una idea vino a su mente, quizás si iba a ser muy apresurado pero, quería cuidarla, quería curar ese labio roto por los golpes que le habían dado. La morena decide romper el abrazo para quedar frente a esos hermosos ojos que le dedicaban una mirada de tristeza.

-Bueno sé que es muy apresurado pero, quieres que vayamos a mi casa. Debemos curar ese labio y es ya muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa- dijo la morena.

-Gracias, eso me encantaría- contesto Asami.

Ya saliendo del satomovil la morena decidió tomar su mano con algo de nerviosismo cosa que las dos se sonrojaron ante aquel acto luego de eso decidieron tomar rumbo hacia el hogar de aquella. Una cuadra era más o menos la distancia entre el bar y el hogar, ya en la puerta del hogar de la morena esta deja abrir la puerta y le cede el paso a su acompañante, la cual sin pensar solo se aventuró adentro de la casa oscura. La morena encendió la luz y Asami pudo apreciar el buen gusto que tenía aquella morena que le había salvado la vida. Un hermoso sofá color negro de 3 piezas, una mesa de centro, el color en las paredes eran celestes con algunas terminaciones blancas, la cocina estaba en conjunto con el comedor, una mesa y cuatro sillas a su alrededor, observo la escalera al costado de la puerta de entrada, debajo de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta que ella dedujo que podía ser el baño, las paredes adornadas con fotografías y entre otras cosas ya más tecnológicas.

-Siéntete con en casa princesa- dijo la morena.

-Gracias…eh…- quedo sin palabras, ya que aún no sabía el nombre de aquella persona que la había salvado de ser atacada.

La morena noto el nerviosismo.

-Korra, mi nombre es Korra. Mucho gusto…- Korra también se había dado cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su acompañante, no tuvieron momentos para preguntar el nombre de ambas.

-Asami, muchas gracias Korra por todo, estaré siempre muy agradecida contigo- le limito a sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Iré por el botiquín, siéntate vuelvo en seguida. Bueno y también te traeré algo de ropa para que te pongas cómoda- Korra corrió al cuarto de baño. Luego volviendo con el botiquín y un cambio de ropa.

Korra se acercó para poder curar el labio de Asami la cual no se alejó, solo dejo que Korra la curara.

-Woh sí que eres valiente Asami yo hubiera llorado- se reía.

-Oh gracias pero, tú también estas lastimada- la miraba con preocupación percatándose de las heridas de la morena.

-Esto no es nada, todo está bien, ven sígueme necesitas una ducha- finalizo la morena.

Korra la tomo de la mano y esta la guio hasta el cuarto de baño, Asami sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a encender, comenzó a mirar detalladamente esos esculpidos brazos morenos, brazos llenos de músculos después de eso se perdió en la espalda de aquella morena. Su vista se fue hasta sus pies cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Korra.

-Hemos llegado. Entra y bueno cuando termines vas en mi busca- sonreía la morena- ¿Bueno?

-Está bien y gracias- dicho esto Asami se adentró en el cuarto y detrás de ella cerró la puerta.

Observo cada espacio de aquel cuarto. Unos hermosos azulejos celestes, una hermosa tina que prácticamente cabía una persona recostada, un lavamanos celeste y sus ojos se posaron en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miraba a sí misma, su labio roto con sangre seca cerca de el, una blusa sin botones desgarrada, unos ojos hinchados y unas manchas moradas en su mejilla.

-Eres un asco- se seguía reprochando así misma.

Dicho eso se comenzó a desvestir dejando toda esa maldita ropa de lado, no quería tener más contacto con aquellas prendas tan horribles. Se encamino a la ducha, ya con haber regulado la temperatura de la ducha se adentra, comienza a recorrer todo su cuerpo tan bien definido pero, solo lagrimas podían salir de sus ojos aun sentía esas malditas manos en sus senos, esas manos intentando entrar en su intimidad.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así?, ¿porque no puedo ser feliz?- Asami rompió en llanto-¿Por qué no puedo ser perfecta como ellos quieren?, ¿porque no pude ser perfecta para ella…? ¿Por qué?

Por lado mientras Korra tomaba una taza de café escucho unos llantos provenientes del cuarto de baño solo corrió hacia la puerta.

-Asami – golpeaba la puerta- Asami ¿puedo pasar?

Tras no escuchar respuesta alguna abrió la puerta y se adentró al cuarto. Encontrándose a una Asami desnuda sentada en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Korra solo reacciona a tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

-Tranquila princesa… todo mejorara, estaré contigo pase lo que pase-dijo la morena- dime ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Korra no soy perfecta, soy un asco, quiero morir, quiero dejar de existir. Ya no aguanto nada, solo quiero desaparecer, dejar de ser el estorbo de mi padre. Yo no soporto este dolor, esta carga- dijo Asami sollozando.

-Calma princesa yo te ayudare, necesito que te pongas ropa y me acompañes ¿bueno?- finalizo la morena y salió del cuarto.

Korra no sabía que pasaba, no sabía nada con respecto a quien era Asami, que era lo que le pasaba pero algo le decía, en su interior que ella era especial, podía sentir una extraña sensación de protección hacia la chica que recién había conocido. Pasaron 20 minutos de haber dejado a Asami en el cuarto, Korra al ver salir a aquella chica se aproxima.

-¿Mejor?- le sonríe a la joven de tez blanca.

-Creo que si, gracias- Asami alzo su mirada y esta se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Vamos entonces a descansar ¿vale?- al finalizar eso, Korra tomo la mano de la joven Sato lo cual hizo nuevamente sonrojarse ambas, para así dirigirse al dormitorio.

Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, Korra dejo que Asami subiera primero. Pero al verla subir vio como esta le temblaban las piernas, Korra solo reacciono a sujetarla por la cintura para que así no pudiera caer. Llegando Korra abre una puerta.

-Bueno adelante este es mi cuarto- le dirigió una sonrisa.

La joven de tez blanca de adentro en el cuarto, notando solo una cama individual, unas paredes de color azul, un cubre piso celeste, un escritorio, un estante de libros, documentos por todos lados, ropa por todo el piso pero, algo inquieto a la joven Sato.

-Korra ¿en dónde dormiré yo?- dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Princesa usted dormirá en mi cama y yo dormiré en el piso- dijo la morena.

Asami se dirigió hasta la cama abrió sus ropas y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a la morena, Korra fue por unas mantas extra para ponerle encima a Asami.

-Gracias- Asami le dirigió una sonrisa.

-De nada- ya finalizado el acto, Korra se intenta girar pero algo la sostuvo de la muñeca al darse la vuelta era nada más y nada menos que la mano de la joven Sato.

-Por favor, sé que es raro pero, quédate a mi lado por favor-con la mirada entristecida.

Korra solo le sonreía al instante para luego ir a apagar las luces y recostarse al lado de Asami con su brazo puesto en la cabeza se disponía a dormir.

-Korra…- dijo susurrando Asami.

-Dime-le responde.

-Abrázame… por favor- dijo Asami en voz baja.

Korra ante tales palabras solo la abrazo y la apego a ella para por fin quedarse dormidas. A la mañana siguiente Asami abrió sus ojos y se percató que estaba sola, en un dormitorio en el cual no conocía nada. Se levantó de golpe que fue interrumpido por una punzada en su sien que la hizo volver a recostarse, comenzó a observar más a su alrededor y no había nada que ella conociera a excepción del reloj de la pared que ya indicaba pasada las 10:30 de la mañana, tenía prendas para dormir que no eran suyas y como un flash, recordó por imágenes lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Intento incorporarse esta vez más lento, llevando su mano hacia su labio que un mantenía hinchado y morado.

-Oh dios, esto no será bueno- se dijo así misma.

En el momento en que dijo eso, sintió como la puerta de la habitación se comenzaba a abrir, mostrando a una morena en polera sin mangas pero ajustada a su abdomen tan bien marcado, unos pantalones holgados, se acercó a Asami y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa, te he traído el desayuno- dicho eso le entrega una bandeja con una taza de café sobre ella, un sándwich, un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para la desinflamar el labio y disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, gracias Korra eres una excelente persona- le sonrió a la joven morena. Pero a la vez con unas mejillas encendidas por como vestía Korra, esos brazos tan definidos y su abdomen tan marcado.

Asami comenzó tomándose las pastillas para luego comer y tomar el desayuno que la joven morena le había dedicado a hacer. Ya finalizado el desayuno la joven Sato se levanta pero la mano de la morena la detiene.

-Asami para ¿dónde vas?- le dijo la morena con una mirada de preocupación.

-Debo irme Korra, mi padre debe estar esperándome- mentía a sí misma.

-Oh está bien, te acompañare a tu satomovil ¿bueno?- le dedico una sonrisa a la joven de tez blanca

Asami se dirigió hacia el baño para retocarse, pero se percató que no llevaba nada con ella aparte de esas malditas prendas de la noche anterior, ni su maquillaje de urgencia, ni su cartera ni su teléfono ya que todas sus cosas la había dejado en el satomovil por si algún idiota intentaba asaltarla. Al darse cuenta de eso solo salió del cuarto del baño y se dirigió a la morena.

-¡Korra necesito que me prestes tu ropa y prometo que te la devolveré por favor!- dijo Asami con voz alterada.

-Cálmate Asami, sé que no nos conocemos del todo pero, de hecho creo que aún no es el momento de hablar de lo sucedido pero…-en ese momento Korra vio el cambio de rostro de Asami a uno de tristeza.

-Tranquila Korra sé que es raro también lo siento pero, no quiero hablar de ese tema aun, te agradezco la ayuda pero, no volveré a traerte problemas-finalizo la joven Sato.

-Asami no me trajiste problemas creo que fue al contrario, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte-le dedico una sonrisa.

Asami la abrazo y le pidió que se fueran. Llegando al satomovil, Asami se adentró rebuscaba por todos lados hasta que lo encontró, su rostro cambio tan drásticamente a uno de horror.

-Asami ¿estás bien?- pregunto una inquietante Korra.

-C-claro- dijo entrecortado.

Korra vio como intentaba fingir una sonrisa. Asami la abrazo lo cual la morena correspondió al abrazo, era extraño abrazar tanto a una mujer que había conocido hace tal solo algunas horas, pero algo quería en su interior seguir en contacto con aquella joven de tez blanca, deshizo el abrazo para hablarle.

-Asami ¿m-me podrías dar tu numero? Para que podamos seguir en contacto- dijo la morena algo nerviosa.

-Claro- contesto una alegre Asami.

Korra saco su móvil y comenzó a notar el número que Asami le iba indicando, ya anotado Korra guarda su móvil en sus bolsillos, y Asami lo tira dentro del auto en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias Asami, espero que nos veamos pronto y bueno hablemos más en mejores circunstancias- le dedico una sonrisa a la joven de tez blanca.

-Bueno Korra, claro que estaremos en contacto pero, por ahora debo marcharme, cuídate y nos vemos- le dedica una sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Lo cual hizo que ambas de sonrojaran.

Korra solo miro a Asami sin decir nada mientras que esta de adentraba en el satomovil para luego solo verla alejarse en el. Asami se quedó observando a Korra por el espejo retrovisor hasta dar vuelta, su cara cambio de nuevo. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y decidió marcar al número de sus únicas llamadas perdidas pero, en el instante su padre la llamaba.

-H-hola papá- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes ser responsable de tus actos Asami y no me llames papá!- gritaba el hombre del otro lado.

-L-lo siento señor Sato…-dijo Asami.

-¡Teníamos una junta importante para sacar a flote más satomoviles al mercado con otros países y tu maldita escoria humana no apareciste, sabes que por llevar mi apellido tienes unas tantas acciones de MI EMPRESA!- seguía gritando el hombre.

-L-lo siento yo perdí la noción del tiempo y no pensé…- antes de terminar la última palabra se vio interrumpida.

-¡Cállate maldita buena para nada, todo por andarte revolcando con mujeres en eso se te fue el tiempo, que diría tu madre si estuviera aquí pero claro tú te encargaste de que ella se fuera!- seguía el hombre a través del móvil.

Eso a Asami le dolió más que a nada que le nombrara su madre.

-Está bien… yo voy directo a la industria- tratando de controlar las lágrimas que combatían por salir a frote.

-No- dijo tajante-Ya hoy no te necesito basura, no quiero ver tu cara por aquí hoy- dicho eso se cortó la llamada.

Asami solo tiro su teléfono y se dirigió a su casa que se encontraba en las afueras de "Ciudad Republica". Ya llegando cerca del océano se encontraba su hogar, se estaciono afuera de la gran puerta, apago el satomovil y golpeo el manubrio de aquel.

-Maldita seas Asami, maldita seas…- rompió en llanto.

Abrió la puerta de su satomovil, se dirigió a la puerta de su gran casa y esta la abrió, dejando una gran sala de estar, grandes sofás color rojo, unos grandes ventanales que le daban una vista hermosa en dirección a la playa, unos hermosos cuadros de diferentes pintores entre ellos fotografías de cuando su familia aún estaba unida. Asami cerró la puerta tiro su bolso y se dirigió al su recamara. Al llegar a esta abrió la puerta y un amplio y hermoso cuarto con cortinas burdeos, una cama de 2 plazas solo para ella, en un costado se encontraba una gran biblioteca con muchos libros, un escritorio lleno de hojas, planos. A un costado se encontraba una puerta por lo cual ella se dirigió hacia ella. Era su baño personal el cual era amplio, con azulejos color blanco con rojo, una hermosa tina amplia que prácticamente podían cabe personas, un lavamanos negro y un gran espejo que era prácticamente una pared.

Asami ya al estar dentro solo se observó en el espejo para luego sacarse la ropa y meterse en la tina. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se encontraba dentro, el agua se puso fría por lo que prefirió salir, se puso ropa cómoda y salió rumbo a la ventana. Una vez ahí solo sonreía al ver un ambiente tan tranquilo con las olas chocando ese era su ambiente favorito pero, las palabras de su padre le retumbaban en la mente, ya no quería pensar más era una simple tortura para ella, se dirigió a una mesita al lado de su cama en donde se encontraban varios frascos con pastillas, decidida a tomar unas cuantas ya que las necesitaba a diario.

Ya sintiendo el efecto de aquellas se dispuso a dormir para haber si en su mundo onírico ella podía ser feliz aunque fuera unas par de horas y poder olvidarse tanto del incidente de la noche anterior y las palabras de su padre.

Por otro lado Korra estaba preocupada de la mujer que había conocido hace tan pocas horas, quería llamarla, quería mandar un mensaje, hablar en línea pero, sabía que muy rápido, Asami debía sentirse mal, o quizás no ya que había dicho que se iba a juntar con su padre. Korra después de haber dejado a Asami en su satomovil comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, no tenía que trabajar y eso para ella era lo mejor descansaría de sacar borrachos escandalosos del bar.

En su caminata se encontró con un puesto de libros, revistas, periódicos y bueno en parte comida. Era un poco pasada las 2:00 de la tarde y su estómago comenzaba a crujir, ya comprando un pequeño snack comenzó a observar las revistas y una en especial le llamo la atención. Una con una portada de una chica con ojos color verde esmeralda, una piel hermosa nívea, y unos labios con su hermoso labial rojo. Tomo la revista y observo más detalladamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Oh dios…- dijo la morena.

La revista si, estaba la imagen de la hermosa Asami, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la morena si no el apellido "Sato". Ya leyendo eso se dispuso a comprar la revista y se dirigió en dirección al parque para poder comer y leer la revista, ya sentada la abrió y comenzó a leer la biografía.

"Asami Sato, Hija del gran CEO de Industrias futuro, Hiroshi Sato, podemos ver a esta señorita tan hermosa como siempre, tan delicada. A su tan corta edad de tan solo 22 años ha logrado inventar y más bien mejorar los satomoviles, haciendo aquellos menos contaminantes para el medio ambiente es capaz de reparar y mejorar vehículos de recurso limitado pero, también ha sido parte de grandes donaciones caritativas a personas de escasos recursos. Esta hermosa ingeniera y mecánica es tan misteriosa y a la vez tan transparente que quizás por eso aun ella esta soltera, ningún hombre ha sido digno de tal belleza. Varios hombres se le han insinuado pero todos obtienen el mismo resultado el RECHAZO, Asami Sato es una hermosa joya que es intocable"

Korra abrió la boca no podía creerlo la hermosa mujer que había salvado anoche era nada más y nada menos que la heredera de los Sato, no lo creía no podía, al instante saco su móvil pero, la pensó mil veces antes de hacerlo; _"¿y si está ocupada?,¿ y si no quiere hablar ahora conmigo?, ¿quizás no quiera tener comunicación conmigo?,¿ quizás esto está siendo muy apresurado?,¿ y si mejor espero?_ " mil preguntas que se hacia la morena pero, ella quería salir de la duda, quería saber más de aquella chica, ya decidida continuo a marcar el número de Asami. Tras el tercer tono escucho una voz somnolienta que le contestaba.

-Hola, Asami al habla diga-

-Hola Asami soy yo Korra, disculpa por molestarte no pensé que ibas a estar durmiendo pensé que estabas con tu padre ya sabes eso fue lo que me dijiste esta mañana-

Asami se sorprendió al saber que era aquella morena que la había salvado, espero saber de ella pero no el mismo día, era raro pero, le gustaba.

-Ah sí, hola Korra, bueno esto surgió un problema y me retire a mi casa, ¿pasa algo?-

-Bueno Asami esto, iba caminando después de haberte dejado y bueno me encontré un quiosco pero me sorprendió leer algo… ¿tú eres Asami Sato?- pregunto la morena.

Al otro lado del teléfono Asami se sorprendió, ella al conocer personas nuevas nunca decía su apellido ya que le cargaba que la trataran como la niña rica y se acercaran más a ella por conveniencia.

-Bueno este. Si Korra soy Asami Sato hija del CEO de industrias futuro y bla bla- con tono de sarcasmo.

-Woh Asami eso es nuevo para mí ósea yo te vi como una hermosa mujer indefensa pero eres la hija del gran ingeniero Hiroshi- una emocionada Korra se escuchaba.

-Korra, para… por favor, sé que nos conocimos hace tan solo horas pero no quiero hablar de ese tema a su momento lo hablaremos y todo, ahora estoy muy cansada tengo que ir a descansar he intentar olvidar ese maldito incidente- contesto una molesta Asami- cuídate y hasta pronto.

Finalizo la llamada, Korra quedo algo sorprendida a la reacción de la joven heredera.

-Korra eres una imbécil- se reprochó a sí misma.

Continuara…

Bueno he aquí el segundo cap :c como os dije es el primer fic u_u y cosas haha eso :cc espero que os guste, disfrútenlo :3


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo más espero seguir llamando su atención nwn muchísimas gracias por los ánimos *-*, Gracias por todos los comentarios sobre el primer capítulo *-*

 **Rarie-Roo 07** **:** _Eso espero haha, llamar la atención con algo de cosas raras xdd._ **Tazura Tsurugi** : _Haha créeme que yo también me la imagine así akldsaklsd sería como algo asi "O_O" oh dios haha xdd , muchísimas gracias por los animos *-*_. **Obini** :: _c_ _no se solo quería a hacer un Hiroshi malulo u_u y me salió haha_ _xd_. **Marydekuga** : _Tranquila *-* lo hará a su tiempo haha nwn_. **Zebra** _: Es un odiable Hiroshi :c, me alegro bastante que te haya gustado nwn_. **Marydekuga** : _Gracias por tu apoyo *-*!_

 **Capitulo tres**

" **Conociéndose de a poco"**

Bueno ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente tan desastroso para la joven heredera, sus heridas ya habían sanado pero, una muy pequeña cicatriz estaba sobre su labio. Asami pasó ese mes llena de mucho trabajo en su oficina, sus días fueron normales, casa, trabajo, pastillas, etc. Su padre aun no la perdona por esa situación que lo hizo pasar, él dijo que era una vergüenza más que nada.

Asami prefirió no denunciar ya que eso le traería mala fama a la familia y más que nada a su padre, ya veía en los periódicos.

"Joven heredera es atacada por un tipo, en aquel lugar solo se conocen bares, moteles, todos de mala reputación, ¿Qué hacia la joven Sato en ese lugar?, ¿quería salir de su vida niña rica?, ¿qué dirá su padre ante la conducta de su hija?, ¿Qué diría su madre si estuviera aun con ellos?"

No, era algo que la joven Sato no se atrevía, no quería llevarse más insultos por parte de su padre. En uno de los trances de Asami, saco su móvil y puso a ver sus contactos. Su dedo se deslizaba a través del táctil y algo la hizo parar en seco.

-Korra…- dijo susurrando.

Asami recordó la última vez que ellas habían hablado y había sido el mismo día que después de haberse retirado de su casa para llegar a la suya, Korra la había llamado pero con lo único que le había salido fue que averiguo que ella era la heredera de industrias futuro. Sin pensarlo más decidió mandar un mensaje, se metió en su aplicación y hace poco había estado en línea aquella morena. Por lo tanto decidió hablarle.

" _Hey, ¿Qué tal? Soy yo Asami"_

Asami esperaba que la respuesta llegara pero no tan pronto.

" _Hey, tanto tiempo haha he estado bien y ¿tu?, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?"_

" _bueno, si mucho tiempo, lamento mi reacción de aquellas vez es solo que… bueno es una gran historia :(, y las cosas están… bien"_

" _No te preocupes por eso, fue la peor idea que tuve, llamarte después de haber pasado todo ese incidente, y bueno molestarte. No te preocupes fue mi culpa"_

" _No Korra, no fue tu culpa fue la mía, déjame recompensar los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar, esto te parece si vamos a algún lugar, por un ¿café o comida?"_

 _"La joven heredera me está invitando a una ¿cita? :$ haha okey olvida lo que dije, ¡está bien!, dime cuando y donde"_

Asami se ruborizo al leer cita, de hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna cita después de lo ocurrido con su ex novia Chris.

" _Haha, está bien te veo hoy a las 9:00 en el parque central de la ciudad, ¿te parece?"_

" _Me parece de maravilla, señorita Sato, estaré ahí lo más puntual posible."_

Al ver finalizada la conversación Asami bloqueo su móvil y se perdió en sus pensamientos, " _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel incidente?, ¿Cuándo será el día en que su recuerdo no la atormente más?"._

 _Asami comenzaba a recordar su aquel enamoramiento que tuvo con una joven heredera al igual que ella. Asami se encontraba en una de esas tantas juntas que la llevaba su padre para así poder "ponerse al tanto de lo que iba a ser cuando el ya no estuviera", prácticamente para Asami no era nada entretenido ella tan solo tenía 20 años, ella quería disfrutar de su vida, salir, bailar, probar eso llamado alcohol._

 _Asami tras ver quien se acercaba a saludar, quedo impactada ante tal belleza, una joven de su misma edad o quizás con un año más, unos hermosos ojos color avellana, cabello que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura color castaño claro, una piel perfecta casi como porcelana, labios carnosos con un labial café brillante. Sus miradas en ese momento se encontraron y algo en Asami pudo sentir una electricidad que la recorría por todo su cuerpo, Asami se acercó para poder conocer a aquella joven que le había hecho sonrojarse y suspirar._

 _-H-hola… soy Asami Sato es un gusto-_

 _-Hola, encantada Asami yo soy Chris Mills-_

 _Después de haberse presentado, tanto como iba pasando el tiempo ellas pasaron sus días juntas, era algo fantástico para la joven Sato, sentía que ella era su primera amiga de verdad, no buscaba beneficios ya que ella también era una gran heredera de industrias Mills, que se encargaba de proporcionar algunos repuestos para los satomoviles de industrias futuro._

 _Todo parecía hermoso con Chris pero un día algo cambio en ellas dos, eran muchos más unidas, Asami estaba totalmente enamorada de aquella chica de ojos avellanos. Las dos chicas ya habían entablado una relación ya había pasado un año desde aquel primer beso, aquella primera confesión. Todo iba a la perfección hasta el día en que llego esa noche en el cuarto de Asami, esa noche en la cual las dos querían llegar a su siguiente paso de la relación, se podía notar a una Asami nerviosa pero, a una muy tranquila Chris._

 _-Asami tranquila, sé que es tu primera vez, pero será perfecta- decía muy tranquila._

 _-Chris… esto sabes que te amo, eres mi vida pero, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer y si ¿no te gusta?, y ¿si después de esto te decepciono?… ¿qué hare yo si te pierdo?…-dijo una temerosa Asami._

 _-Tranquila amor, todo lo que pase esta noche será un hermoso recuerdo- finalizando Chris para tomar a Asami por la cadera y recostarla en la cama._

 _Una vez en la cama Chris comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Asami, en cada roce de sus labios, Asami sentía como cada vez su intimidad iba humedeciéndose, Asami la deseaba, ella quería ser de Chris por siempre, siempre que tenían la oportunidad de llegar más allá Asami retrocedía y simplemente no podía, ella quería que fuera con amor y hasta ese entonces Asami ya sentía el profundo amor por aquella chica que estaba encima de ella. Aún continuaban con sus pijamas puestos, Asami llevaba un camisón de color rojo y chris llevaba uno de color rosado._

 _Chris ya estaba preparada quería tomar más, llegar más allá y esperaba que esta vez no fuera detenida por la chica Sato, mientras Chris ponía su manos sobre la pierna de Asami comenzó a subir lentamente el camisón de Asami tocando su muslo mientras que sus labios aún se encontraban en contacto con el cuello de Asami. Por otro lado la joven Sato solo se dejó llevar, no sabía qué hacer y su mente empezó a jugar: "¿Qué hago?, ¿Y si yo también la toco?, ¿ y si no le gusta?, ¿y si le hago daño?. Chris noto como Asami se tensó y levanto su mirada para quedar frente a ella y frente a sus ojos._

 _-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-_

 _-N-nada es solo que tengo miedo…-dijo Asami con un tono preocupado._

 _-Tranquila mi amor, yo te hare tocar el cielo-dicho eso la joven Mills beso apasionadamente los labios de Asami introduciendo su lengua._

 _Asami correspondió al beso dejando salir un gemido, Chris rompió el beso para poder despojar a la joven Sato de su camisón, la coloco el posición y aquel camisón rojo fue a dar al extremo de aquella habitación dejando a Asami en ropa interior negra. Chris la observo con lujuria solo quería poseerla de hace mucho tiempo, se acercó y repitiendo los besos en el cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos, ubicando ya sis pezones los mordió delicadamente sobre el sostén negro, Asami solo soltó un gemido. Chris solo siguió bajando hasta el vientre de aquella chica debajo de ella, notando como Asami arqueo la espalda, Chris se dio cuenta que era un punto débil de la joven heredera de ojos esmeralda, se limitó a sonreír para sí misma y así seguir en lo que estaba. Chris se separó de Asami para poder despojarla de su sostén._

 _Ya Asami estando sin sostén Chris volvió a recostarla, volvió a besar sus senos lamiendo sus pezones, Asami solo gemía, Chris acariciaba sus muslos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Asami, esta solo se estremeció pero, dejo que continuara. Chris al fin había localizado el clítoris por sobre la pantaletas de Asami, ella solo gemía y movía su cintura, Chris solo quería llegar más a fondo, despojándola de lo ultima prenda, ya iba a ir mas allá pero, su mano fue detenida, alzo la mirada y vio a una Asami llorando._

 _-¿Qué pasa amor, te hice daño?_

 _-Y-yo lo siento, no puedo, no puedo Chris- dijo Asami sollozando._

 _-¿¡Pero, porque no!?- Alzo la voz Chris._

 _-Yo no puedo… no puedo, no sé pero, no puedo aún amor…_

 _-Asami lo hemos intentado mil veces, te lo he dejado pasar porque creía que era muy apresurado pero, ahora que nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿no puedes?- dijo calmadamente._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé ha pasado ya un año de lo nuestro, no puedo amor, no puedo… perdóname- seguía llorando Asami._

 _Chris se separa de Asami quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama, Asami se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con su sabana para sentarse. Asami lloraba desconsoladamente y Chris la miraba con odio, la joven sato solo fue en busca de los brazos de su amada y lo único que le llego fue una fuerte cachetada._

 _-¿P- pero, q-que fue eso amor?- dijo entre sollozos poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla afectada por la cachetada._

 _-Ya no quiero estar más contigo… ¡Siempre te lo perdone!-le grito Chris._

 _-P-pero, amor no puedo…_

 _-Creo que Alice tenía razón- Dijo Chris levantándose de la cama, dejando a una Asami desconcertada sobre la cama._

 _-Estás hablando de tu amiga de la infancia, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en este tema?_

 _-Bueno mi amor, no es tanto mi amiga de infancia, ¿a dónde crees tú que me iba cuando tu no me dabas lo que quería?-dijo Chris sonriendo y se notaba su sarcasmo en sus palabras._

 _Asami no supo decir nada, quedo desconcertada, no entendía nada._

 _-N-no, eso no puede ser- dijo Asami mientras comenzaba a pensar._

 _Asami varias veces cuando las cosas terminaban en esas situaciones similares, Chris tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba de la casa de Asami, mientras esta quedaba preocupada intentaba llamar pero no recibía respuesta, después de eso se desaparecía por dos o tres días, y cuando le contestaba el móvil siempre estaba en compañía de su amiga._

 _-Asami, tu no me dabas lo que realmente quería de ti, tú crees que yo te amaba, haha, no mi amor yo lo único que quería era encamarme contigo para subir mi ego sexual y decirle a todo mi entorno que me acosté con la futura CEO de industrias futuro, pero nada más cariño- Chris reía a carcajadas._

 _-Mentira Chris, amor dime que todo lo que me estás diciendo es mentira por favor- dijo Asami suplicando._

 _-Lo siento mi amor pero, es verdad, ya no te necesito espere un año completo y Alice me decía que esperara, yo jamás me enamore de ti Asami ¡JAMAS!- Grito Chris._

 _-Y-yo no puedo con esto Chris amor, eres mi vida yo no puedo estar sin ti… dime que todo es mentira, dime que todo esto es una pesadilla por favor…_

 _La voz de la joven Sato ya no salía, sus ojos lloraban a mares, no podía creer que la mujer a la que amaba le estuviera haciendo eso, su corazón se sentía destrozado, le comenzaba a faltar el aire._

 _Chris por otro lado, se dirigió hasta la puerta ya tomando la manilla de dispuso a abrir._

 _-Sabes Asami, todo hubiera sido perfecto si tu hubieras cedido, yo hubiera seguido con la mentira del "te amo" pero, bueno, cuídate y hasta nunca mi amor- dijo Chris ya saliendo de la habitación, dejando en aquel cuarto a una Asami desconcertada, llorando descontroladamente. Su vida había acabado para ella, no podía crees que la mujer a la que amaba le hubiera dicho todas estas cosas hirientes y que más que nada la hubiera dejado por no acostarse con ella._

 _-Y-yo no puedo creerlo, me dejo, me dejo… no ¿Ahora que hare?, mi vida se derrumbó- entre lágrimas Asami decía para sí misma._

Asami salió de sus profundos recuerdos, ya habían sido dos años desde aquella noche tan dolorosa para ella, creo que esa noche le dolía más que hace un mes cuando intentaron abusar de ella. Desde aquella noche no pudo siquiera seguir bien, feliz como lo era antes y bueno antes de que Chris se fuera de su vida se había encargado de decir a los padres de la chica Sato que había intentado abusar de ella y que bueno en simples su hija era lesbiana. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, sus padres se divorciaron, Asami gano el odio de su padre por el amor que sentía hacia una persona de su mismo sexo.

Asami volvió su mirada al reloj de pared de su oficina eran ya las 8:00 de la noche, lo cual la joven Sato se dirigió hasta la salida para ir en busca de su padre, camino hasta la gran oficina y con algo de miedo golpeo la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna por lo cual se aventuró a entrar sin consentimiento, un hombre con un espeso bigote, bien peinado, unas pequeñas gafas redondas. Se encontraba detrás de un escritorio revisando algunos papeles, Asami se aventuró a dirigir sus palabras con algo de temor a su progenitor.

-P- pa… Señor Sato… - se retractó al querer decir "Padre" ya que muy bien sabía que no le gustaba que ella lo llamara así.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo tajante el hombre.

-B-bueno esto, ya termine todo los planos y me retiro a mi casa.

-Está bien espero que todo esté en orden, veo un pequeño error y sabes perfectamente lo que pasara Asami.

-E-Esta bien lo se señor Sato, no habrá errores-

Asami sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería si había un pequeño, un minúsculo error ella pagaría las consecuencias con más trabajo lo cual a él le encantaba.

-Bueno ya no veo necesidad de que estés aquí, retírate de mí vista sabes que no es grato tenerte en frente.

-L-lo siento papá- dijo Asami dando media vuelta para ir en dirección a la puerta pero, en ese momento algo la hizo parar y fue la voz de aquel hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES PAPÁ NI PADRE, TU SOLO ERES PARA MI UNA EMPLEADA MAS DE MI COMPAÑÍA, DE NO SER POR QUE LLEVAS MI APELLIDO YO JAMAS TE HUBIERA PERMITIDO TENER GANANCIAS DE MI EMPRESA, YO NO QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES MAS ASI!- grito el hombre mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio hacia Asami.

Asami no respondió solo salió de aquella oficina con lágrimas en sus ojos preguntándose " _¿Cuándo volvería a ser el día en que mi padre me vuelva a mirar cómo antes?, ¿Cuándo será el día en el que él me ame como lo solía hacer antes?"_.

Asami solo se dirigió hasta el ascensor y descendió hasta el subterráneo para ir en busca de su Satomovil, ya siendo las 8:30, retoco su maquillaje ya que con las lágrimas derramadas se le había estropeado un poco. Asami se aventuró a conducir al centro de Ciudad Republica, una sonrisa ahora formaba sus labios, volvería a ver a aquella morena que la salvo de un final trágico.

Ya estacionando su satomovil se fue en busca de la morena, sus ojos se abrieron ante la emoción de volver a ver a esa hermosa morena, aquella estaba sentada en una banca del centro esperando con su móvil en sus manos, Asami comenzó a mirarla para ver que hacía, esta saco su móvil y en el momento en que lo sostuvo en sus manos comenzó a sonar y el nombre de aquella llamada era nada más y nada menos que de la morena sentada en la banca, la cual no decidió a contestar y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a aquella banca. Una sonrisa salió de la boca de Asami cuando ya prácticamente estaba detrás de la morena la cual se dio vuelta sorprendía, nuevamente ojos color azul y ojos verde esmeralda se volvieron a mirar, ya las dos sonrojadas se limitaron a darse un pequeño apretón de manos.

Korra vestía una camisa negra, un poleron de igual color, unos pantalones negros ajustados, sus zapatillas favoritas blancas con negro y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro. Asami por otro lado llevaba una falda color negra, una blusa roja con un blazer negro, unos zapatos negros tacón fino.

-H-hola, tanto tiempo princesa ¿estabas de hace mucho detrás mío?- dijo nerviosa Korra.

-Tranquila Korra no llevo más de 5 minutos- dijo Asami con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Korra se levanta y en un momento su mente solo giro entorno a la mujer delante de ella, por fin pudo observar mejor, pudo apreciar aquel hermoso rostro sin moretones, sin sangre y también puso observar mejor la altura de aquella mujer hermosa como una diosa.

-E-eres hermosa… señorita Sato- dijo Korra haciendo una leve reverencia.

-G-gracias Korra tu tampoco estas mal- Asami giro su mirada hacia otro lado ya que su rubor era más que evidente.

-Bueno princesa, donde te gustaría llevarme.

-Eh… me gustaría que tú os dieras una opinión, tu elije y yo te seguiré.

Korra se adelantó y le hizo señas a Asami para que la siguiera. Fueron todo el camino hablando sobre cosas triviales, sin importancias, risas, rubor. Asami se sentía feliz, luego de aquellas conversaciones, llegaron a su destino.

-Korra, ¿quieres un café?

 _-_ Claro que mejor que venir con la más linda mujer que mis ojos han encontrado para que nos tomemos un rico, excelente café- dijo Korra sonriendo pero, noto sus palabras y su rubor se hizo presente en su morena cara.

Asami solo le dedico una sonrisa y su rubor también se hacía presente, aquellas palabras moviendo a Asami del piso, no creía escuchar aquellas palabras de nuevo, que realmente las sintiera verdaderas.

-V-vamos Korra entremos- dijo Asami nerviosa, pero en su lapso de nervios tomo la mano de Korra y se apresuró en entrar.

Las dos pasaron a pedir sus cafés. Ya con sus pedidos prosiguieron a encontrar una mesa libre, ya sentadas en las mesas al aire libre, se dedicaron a continuar la plática.

-D-dime Asami, ¿qué se siente ser la futura CEO de industrias futuro?

-Korra, no hablemos de eso por favor…- Asami le dedico una sonrisa falsa a su compañera.

-A-Asami yo lo siento, no era mi intención, no quería molestarte- Korra bajo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba su café, un pequeño pero notorio puchero se presentó.

Asami pudo notar aquel acto infantil en su compañera, una sonrisita salió de Asami. Korra noto la sonrisa de su compañera y la miraba desconcertada.

-¿Q-que pasa Asami?

-Nada solo tu hermoso puchero me dio mucha alegría- Asami intento parar su risita tapando con una de sus manos su boca.

-Ouh Asami, eres cruel- Korra volvió a bajar la cara y otra vez comenzó a hacer su puchero.

-Korra, te contestare mejor, pero ya para de hacer esos hermoso pucheros- Asami se sonrojo.

Korra levanto la mirada y también su sonrojo se pudo presenciar.

-Buenos, lo que se siente no es nada de otro mundo, debo trabajar casi todos los días, a grandes horas para que todo salga bien, para que tanto los inventos del señor Sato como los míos salgan bien, es una gran responsabilidad- contesto Asami.

-Ouh, debe ser un gran peso Asami… pero, ¿Por qué tratas a tu padre por "Señor Sato"?- preguntaba Korra algo desconcertada.

Asami no se había percatado de sus palabras, su cara cambio a una de "estoy en problemas" sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, intentaba sacar las palabras de su boca pero no tuvo existo solo bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Cuando su voz iba a salir de vio interrumpida por las palabras de su compañera.

-Tranquila Asami, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Korra, no quería que su compañera se sintiera incomoda menos con una pregunta tan personal.

 **Continuara…**

Lamento la demora, tan solo no me sentía inspirada a nada, No tengo una musa :c ahora haha xd bueno y tampoco antes cuando empecé el fic :c etto… ya tengo ideas para los próximos capítulos y todo, pero estoy pasando una etapa un tanto… desastrosa xd que bueno espero… que pase n_n

Arriba Korra y Asami hablan en línea y os he puesto de tal manera

" _Asami"_ En cursiva.

" _Korra"_ En cursiva y subrayada.


End file.
